New York
by BLAYNK
Summary: Artie and Rachel after they move in together to save on money as they go to university in New York. Rated T for now.
1. One

It was when they first moved in together, they both just sat at the table nervously, they were alone without adults in their every day life. Living together made it a bit better, and when they went to their separate bedrooms for the night he wasn't surprised that she came to his room half an hour later with her ratty pink stuffed bunny with gold stars all over it.

She tripped over his wheel chair once before finally making it to his bed and crawling in. Curling up against him with her head on his chest.

"I miss everyone." She stated, looking up at him through the darkness. "I really do, and I know that this is going to be difficult, I've never been by myself, but it's lonely."

"I know." He stroked her hair, shifting slightly as her breath drifted across his bare chest in little warm puffs. Tickling him as he felt the wetness of her tears hitting him. "But we have each other, and we can go back in a few months for thanksgiving, and Christmas, or Hanukah in your case." His lips brushed across the top of her head.

"Thanks Artie." They woke up with her on top of him, she gulped as she felt his hardness, and he almost groaned as she rolled her hips into him. God for a virgin she was amazing at this.


	2. Two

They had been dancing around each other lately, since the first night, although Rachel never went far from him and still stayed in his room at night—always came in at twelve on the dot—and had bruises to show that she frequently forgot about his wheelchair. He felt slightly guilty about that, so he tried to make sure it was on the opposite side of the bed now.

"Rachel, classes start this week." He stated it casually as they sat in the living room/dining room watching some Broadway show on TV.

"Oh…" She looked over at him. "I need my text books still." She silently went back to her program.

Artie was a little concerned with her lack of communication since they got there; it wasn't her usual bubbly self. "Would you like to go get them today?" He glanced at her before taking a sip of his soda sitting on the end table beside him.

"After this, the mistress is about to confront the wife of the man she's been seeing and kill her." Rachel stared at the TV, her face creepily blank.

It had been like this for the last week, all she did was watch musicals and Broadway and old people shows. It was slightly annoying, but Artie wasn't about to complain—he seen her stabbing the life out of some broccoli earlier that day, so much it looked like a pile of goo.

"Okay, we're good to go." Rachel was in front of him. He hadn't noticed that a whole half hour had gone by. She leaned down and kissed him chastely before grabbing her keys and holding the door open for him.

Rachel Berry was an odd girl, but seeing as she kissed him all the time—without warning—and he woke up to her grinding against him with the most delectable turned on face he'd ever seen—he supposed she wasn't that bad. Although he was pretty sure that whatever Puck had done to her the last couple months they dated in their last year at high school had her sex crazed, it was only a slightly disturbing thought, one he silently thanked the mohawked boy for.


	3. Three

Waking up naked, next to Rachel Berry, was an experience all in its own. Sure, they had grinded and had sex before, but waking up _with_ her in his arms? That had never happened unless she was already awake grinding on him.

Artie brushed her hair back from her face, she looked at peace for once and the bags that were developing under her eyes were gone. School was taking its toll on her, from classes, dance practice, vocal lessons, to auditions on Broadway, she was wasting away. But he couldn't say she wasn't a hard worker. She worked hard for everything.

Like when she gave him head last night in between rounds three and four. It was amazing how she made it perfect. He had never thought that was possible, to make preparations for a blow job—he never thought it'd work that way. Cock to mouth right?

He didn't mind that much; Rachel had said he was her boyfriend and that it was her duty to make him feel everything as much as possible—and he had never been happier. It was odd, he was dating Rachel fucking Berry and he had never noticed, although Puck had made a few comments when they found him pigging out on their food, after he broke into their apartment.

"_Dude, you're like, totally hitting that now?" Puck motioned towards Rachel walking down the hall. "You, like, dating her or something now?"_

"_I don't think so." Artie shrugged as Puck handed him the lettuce from inside the fridge._

"_You must be, Rach doesn't sleep around. My little Jewish American Princess wouldn't do that. She's too good. Hurt her and I'll kill you, she's like…my best friend." With that Puck patted him on the back and walked down the hall, following Rachel._

Puck had made it clear that Rachel was just his friend, but Artie wasn't too sure. Puck did get around, but now that _he_ (Artie) was dating Rachel Berry, he didn't care what Puck thought about her. Rachel was his…sort of.


End file.
